


Opposite Directions

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: “We found each other because we came from opposite directions.”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Before Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opposite Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205103) by [Akaba (Akio_0916)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akio_0916/pseuds/Akaba). 



> A collection of 00Q short ficlets. This story is originally by [Akaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akio_0916/pseuds/Akaba) . Thank you for letting me translate your story.

They came from different ways, so that they could look in each other's eyes while Bond took the equipment away from Q's pocket.   
"Good luck out there in the field, 007."   
"Yes, sir."


	2. After Work

Bond and Q’s flats were in opposite directions, but they planned to stay at Q’s tonight.

“I have to go back and get the tea for you first.”

“I’ll wait here, then.”

Exiting MI6, Q watched Bond’s retreating back. About ten minutes later, he looked into Bond’s smiling eyes again, this time facing him.

“Come on, Q, let’s go to your place.”

“It’s also your place, you know.”

“One day, it will be.”


	3. Day Off

Their day-off always starts exactly the same.

Bond would walk into the kitchen while Q heads into the bathroom.

“I don’t want scrambled eggs today.” Suddenly remembering this, Q poked his head out from the bathroom and yelled at Bond. The later heard him, and smiled in front of the stove.

When Q walked into the kitchen, he still saw scrambled eggs waiting for him, but with his favorite Chinese hot sauce and cheese on top. He raised an eyebrow at Bond and remained silent.

James Bond pulled the chair for him and sat across him, waving a fork in his hand.

“You have to order beforehand next time, or just make your own breakfast, Cute.” Bond said, with the  deliberately -added ‘t’ barely pronounced.


	4. In The Field

“Turn left at the next intersection, Double-oh seven. You will see the building at the corner.” Q gave his orders, and sipped his Earl Grey, content about the mission going smoothly. 

But when he raised his head, he saw the blink that represented Bond was moving right. 

“Double-oh seven? Why are you heading right?” 

“There are hostiles on the left.” 

“But if you-“ 

Bond’s velvet voice interrupted Q's. “Don’t worry, my Quartermaster.” 

Wherever I go, I’ll always find a way home. 

Don’t I always do?


	5. On The Roof

During one rare occasion when Q was in the field, he was flanked by the target ’ s bodyguards on a rooftop. Half of his custom-made Berluti shoes Bond picked out were standing on air.

_ I _ _ ’ _ _ m going to die here _ , Q thought,  and  turned his head to look at the London street view from 13 floors above.

And then he saw a familiar pair of  hands and eyes  appeared at the edge,  and the top  MI6 agent with blond hair mouthed two words at him. 

_ Q, jump. _

So the young Quartermaster closed his eyes and  took a step back,  and felt  the wind howled past his ears. He struggled to  open  his eyes,  and saw Bond ’ s silhouette gracefully flipped himself onto the roof and  fired .

When Q sunk in the air cushion put in place by their backup, all he could think about was Bond ’ s loving blue eyes .

_ Damn you, Double-oh seven. _


	6. Under Watch

When people walk, they tend to keep their palms facing medially, so when people walk side-by-side, it made convenient to hold hands. 

Quietly, subtly, silently. 

Bond loves to take the elevator with Q to M's office or Q branch, the both of them walking through hallways in silence hand-in-hand, until they reach human population. 

It was the fun, romantic part of their jobs. 

But every now and then, the special agent would want to tease the thin-skinned Quartermaster, so he would hold onto the Quartermaster’s hand all the way to the cafeteria., and their joint hands would grab everyone’s attention. 

“Bond,” Q warned, but the agent couldn’t care less. 

“Ah, look almond pies, your favorite afternoon snack.” 

“Bond.” 

“You didn’t bring your mug. We’ll use the ones here, then?” 

“James, neither of us can have any afternoon tea this way.” 

“I think I can keep both of us fed with one hand.” 

“Your face is thicker than my firewalls.”


	7. At The Door

Q got ready for work on time while Bond, who was on a short leave, leaned against the door frame to watch the Quartermaster tie his shoelaces.

“Pick you up after work?”

“Come after nine. 004 will be in for briefing today.”

“I’ll bring dinner, then. Chinese, seven o’clock?”

“Okay.”

“Don’t have too many sweets. Save some space for proper meals, Cute.”

Q bid Bond goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, his green eyes filled with exasperation.

Fingers combed through Q’s messy fringe. “See you later.” Bond said, and went back into the house after Q was out of sight, and closed the door.

-END-


End file.
